


when i'm with you, all i get is wild thoughts

by woojin



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojin/pseuds/woojin
Summary: jonghyun and minhyun's connection centers around a desk.





	when i'm with you, all i get is wild thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a the 2hyun porn star au you've dreamed of. one of my quickest fics ever haha
> 
> based off of this vine: https://vine.co/v/MQaPvHrK9OD

Jonghyun, in retrospect, realized maybe this wasn’t the only form of earning money. As he laid in bed, the urge to get himself off increasing, he stared at the ceiling. He read on some website that you shouldn’t have an orgasm for two days before you go shoot a porn video.

If he could blame anyone, it’s probably Aron and Minki. One night, Jonghyun was completing one of his hobbies: complaining about he was unemployed. With college and never-ending anime binge watching combined with general procrastination, everyone but him could see why he didn’t have a job. 

“Well if you’re so broke, and you love sex so much, then do porn.” Aron was obviously joking, but the idea could not leave Jonghyun’s mind. He did like sex. And he did like money. 

He wasn’t asking for much. He didn’t expect to be some multi-million dollar earning porn star, in fact, he was skeptical if it even existed. Nobody could be that hot and that good at sex. But he was alright-looking and decent at sex, so he decided to shoot his shot.

Jonghyun went to an audition, two days after Aron’s suggestion and Minki’s teasing, posted on some shady website that he had found as the first result of “gay porn amateur audition seoul”. The man that was analyzing him, surprisingly didn’t ask him to suck his dick all of a sudden, like those audition porn clips he had watched. He wore sunglasses in a relatively dimmed room, a Hawaiian t-shirt, and on top of his head sat greasy slicked back hair. In short, the epitome of what someone would think a porn director would sound like. The questions mostly went over his sexual history, what he liked and what he didn’t, in order to find someone compatible for him.

“I like you, Jonghyun. Also, you’re one of the few people who haven’t completely freaked me out. Come on the 15th of next month. I know the perfect guy that would work well with you.”

In order to get ready, he started going to the gym for the past three weeks, which, when he asked if he could accompany friends on his workout, led to laughing in his face. This feeling of ridicule eventually turned into feelings of reservation. Seeing Jonghyun consume protein drinks religiously and follow a rigid skincare regimen was definitely out of his character. Thankfully, no one said anything, as Jonghyun was trying to keep this scenario as far from his friends as possible. 

He wanted to look good on camera. He couldn’t hand out copies of a porn DVD to show his friends, but if he could, he would. His skin was improving, and his body felt more comfortable than ever. He stretched muscles that he didn’t know that were bundled up the day before, and he applied a face mask that afternoon.

He also had to get himself waxed and bleached, the most embarrassing part of the maintenance. The director had commented on him mentioning that he was hairy, saying he “needed to take care of that”. At the moments when Jonghyun considered backing out of it, he would remember that he didn’t literally bleach his asshole for nothing.

Jonghyun attempted to sleep away the jitters. He wasn’t overwhelmingly nervous, unlike the times when Minki had broke his arm and they had to go to the emergency room, or the time Aron called him with worrisome and fear, and to figure out when he got home that Aron needed milk. The only thing he could do is get some rest. After all, it was required for the shoot the next day.

—

The same director from three weeks before had stood in front of Jonghyun, with two other men behind. “Must I say, Jonghyun, you look good! You’re a pretty handsome guy, but you look even better. Your skin is glowing.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jonghyun genuinely felt flattered. At least someone had recognized his hard work. When he asked Dongho if he saw anything different in Jonghyun, he responded that he’d been looking the same since middle school.

“Anyway, you know that it’s a student and teacher dynamic today. Obviously you’re the bottom, so you’ll be the student. I liked you because you looked young. So, I want you to be innocent, but alluring. You said you’re comfortable with rough stuff, correct?”

 

“Yes,” Jonghyun was unsure where the conversation was going, but he didn’t hate it, so he didn’t ponder any further.

“Well, I was thinking that the teacher could, you know, manhandle you a bit. He’s not so massive that he can smash your head into the wall or anything. Still, enough to have some force. Is that alright with you?”

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun was more worried about looking like he enjoyed it on camera. A thought flashed through his mind of what would happen if he didn’t feel attracted to the man he was performing with. 

“Alright then. The uniform is in that bathroom over there.” The director pointed outside the scene of the classroom. “You’ll meet your partner after you’re done. He’s a bit of a veteran, been doing it for longer than you. I thought you needed someone with experience.”

“Thank you.” Jonghyun quickly ran to the bathroom, avoiding the gaze of the camera. A veteran, he thought.

He was surprised at how accurate the measurements of his body had been tailored to the uniform. However, instead of pants, he was wearing skimpier and tighter shorts. They showed a good part of his legs, with no hair on them thanks to the waxing. His thighs, which had admittedly become more thicker over the past few weeks, were accentuated. Underneath, they gave him a jockstrap to go along with the briefs. The shirt was relatively less tight, and he tucked it in for more emphasis on the shorts. Finally, he pulled on the long blue socks that went up to his knees. He put on some sneakers, almost tripping on his way out, and made his way to the stage.

As he watched, he saw a man with his back turned in Jonghyun’s direction. He was talking to the director, who of course shouted Jonghyun’s name when he came out.

“Jonghyun! This is Hwang Minhyun. He’s your partner, your teacher, if we must.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Minhyun. His eyes looked from Jonghyun’s legs all the way to his face. “You look —” he paused, “—lovely, to say the least.”

Minhyun was wearing a typical dress shirt and pants, nothing too out of character for a teacher’s attire. His pitch black hair was parted in the middle, but was tousled around a bit as to look casual. His skin was clear, almost like he was in a skincare commercial. The height difference between him and Jonghyun wasn’t that much, although he couldn’t help but feel smaller. His body was leaner, compared to Jonghyun’s flat out boniness. Instead of a porn star, he looked like a natural born celebrity. 

“You look lovely as well.” Jonghyun replied. Minhyun’s voice was gentle. His whole aura was calm and composed. 

While the staff worked on the camera work and the stage, they engaged in small talk. “Did you read the script?” Minhyun had asked him after five minutes of aimlessly looking around the set, ending the silence between them.

“Yeah. It’s kind of stupid.” Jonghyun tried to downplay it. He didn’t quite know the response Minhyun would give if he just said it was downright terrible, so less tame answers were the way to go.

“Kind of is a bit generous.” he laughed, small, but sweet, and Jonghyun picked up on it. “Anyway, the director may force you to follow it at first, but later they’ll just leave you alone. I heard it’s your first time?”

Jonghyun was proud of himself for being able to swallow the water he was drinking without choking at Minhyun’s inquiry. “I’m guessing the director told you?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’ll take care of you just fine.” Minhyun smiled. Jonghyun’s throat went dry. 

—

“Oh, teacher, I’m sorry I failed my test! Please don’t call my mom!”

“What should I do about you then? You got a 36% on this test! This is the fourth time.” said the teacher, his arms folded across his chest.

“I’ll let you do anything, teacher, ple — actually, is this for real? This script is terrible.”

 

Jonghyun got off his knees, (this was supposed to be the part where Minhyun whips out his dick and forces it down Jonghyun’s throat, but the floor was hard and making his knees dusty and honestly, he didn’t want to deal with it anymore) and stood up.

“They aren’t paying attention to the script, Jonghyun. I don’t know if you know this, but we’re in some dusty fucking basement shooting some porn, and this is not going to be an Oscar-award winning film. You don’t see Minhyun complaining.” The director was sitting in a chair that was clearly going to break any minute, his voice booming across the room.

“I learned how to put up with you a long time ago.” Minhyun deadpanned.

“Let’s start all over again.” A sigh came from the director, as he crossed his short, stubby legs.

The scene started, with Jonghyun staying after class to talk to his teacher. Minhyun sat at his desk, with almost nothing else on it except for the paper that was supposed to be Jonghyun’s failed test, uncharacteristic for most teachers. Still, Jonghyun ignored it, and listened to Minhyun recite the first line.

“Jonghyun, I want you to take a look at this test.”

“What is it, Mr. Hwang?” Jonghyun made his voice higher, trying to appear ingenuous. 

Minhyun turned the sheet around, a bunch of scribbles in pencil written over the test questions, with a focus of the grade “36%” marked dramatically in red marker. “You failed your test, again.”

“But it’s so, so hard, Mr. Hwang! I don’t know what to do with myself!”

“Of course you don’t.” He stood up. “I think I need to call your mom, and have a talk about your horrible grade.” 

Jonghyun had to admit, his heart skipped a beat when Minhyun walked closer to him. Now, he played the act up, acting needy and desperate. “No, please, Mr. Hwang! Don’t call my mom, oh, I’ll do anything!” He batted his (very short) eyelashes.

Instead of forcing him down to suck his dick (like the script said), Minhyun pulled Jonghyun’s tie and into a kiss. His lips aligned perfectly with Jonghyun’s, taking his time, one of his hands entangled in Jonghyun’s hair. The other held Jonghyun’s chin up to him. He kiss his neck, his head buried there, unable to be seen by the camera. The only thing the viewer could see was Jonghyun’s blissful facial expressions.

Minhyun was the one to break it, caressing Jonghyun’s face, his gaze casting a spell on Jonghyun. “You said you’d do anything, right, Jonghyun?”

“Y - yes, I did say that, Mr. Hwang.” Jonghyun was probably going to drop dead at this moment, because he was honestly too nervous in front of Minhyun, and suddenly it didn’t feel like he was reciting a script anymore. He also wasn’t used to the gentle kisses that Minhyun was planting all over his face, the intimacy too unfamiliar. 

“Then maybe you deserve a punishment.” Minhyun said, brushing some hair behind Jonghyun’s hair. He had to admit, his professionalism was admirable, especially compared to himself, being hot and bothered over a kiss.

“W - what kind of —” Jonghyun’s words were interrupted by trying to keep himself supported by gripping his hands on the desk. “—punishment, Mr. Hwang?” He thought the emphasis on calling Minhyun “Mr. Hwang” was ridiculous, but he wanted his check. 

Minhyun didn’t answer, instead distancing himself from Jonghyun and walking around the desk, sitting down. “What should I do with you, Jonghyun? You’ve been a very bad boy lately.”

Jonghyun nearly rolled his eyes, but every part of his body remained still. Minhyun got back up again, and faced Jonghyun, pinching a part of his blouse. “Your shirts are so thin, I can see everything underneath.”

However, he quickly turned him around so that he was bent over the desk, with Minhyun’s iron grip forcing him down on it. Jonghyun eventually held onto the desk himself, face heating up in anticipation. This wasn’t part of the script either.

Minhyun’s face and Jonghyun’s ass were the only two things on the camera. “Your shorts are so short, look at you. Do you like other boys looking at you, Jonghyun?”

“No! Not at all, I don’t do those type of things!” He didn’t know what to do and how to answer the question, his mind disconnecting from his body every time Minhyun’s hands moved around it. He imagined how screechy and fake his voice must sound, but then he wondered how irritating it was naturally.

Minhyun pulled the shorts off, revealing the jockstrap and the panties underneath. The red color of the underwear matched the color of Jonghyun’s face.  
“What’s this, then?” He snapped the jockstrap back on Jonghyun’s skin, pinching it and making Jonghyun wince. A slight moan attempted to leave his lips.

“Are you trying to hide it, Jonghyun? I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me the whole time.” 

Jonghyun didn’t know whether this was a line that was in the script at this point, because it was true, Jonghyun had been looking at Minhyun like that the whole time. It was a miracle that he was even listening to him.

“You’re so cute.” Minhyun smiled. “Turn around.”

Jonghyun followed the order and did so. His (now that he noticed) slightly oversized shirt had covered most of his panties, and Minhyun had come behind him and lifted it up. 

His hands were just feeling the fabric, and his head was able to match up to Jonghyun’s and whisper in his ear. He pulled the underwear down to see Jonghyun’s dick, red at the tip and sticking upwards. 

After spreading a generous amount of lube, he began jerking him off, slow and steady, Jonghyun’s eyes only able to look at Minhyun, his ears only able to hear him speak, and his mind only able to think about him and his next move. 

The friction was enough to make Jonghyun groan into Minhyun’s neck, hips bucking up into his hand. “Please, Mr. Hwang, more, I want more—”

“What do you want? I want to hear you say it.”

“I want you, oh my god, use your hands on me, please, I’m sorry I’ve been bad, I’ll never do it again,” There were millions of ideas floating around Jonghyun’s head. His legs were spreading wider and wider, Minhyun holding him and jacking him faster and harder. 

“Mr. Hwang,” Jonghyun attempted to stay in character and try not to pretend that he actually wanted Minhyun. “I’m about to cum, keep going, please—”

Jonghyun’s moans were cut off by Minhyun removing his hand from Jonghyun. He pushed him to stand up on his own two feet, and Jonghyun felt like he was going to collapse from the intense stimulation to no sensation at all. 

Minhyun, instead, forced Jonghyun to his knees. His eyes looking down at him, his dick right in front of his face, there was silence for a few seconds before Jonghyun wrapped his lips on the tip of Minhyun’s member.

Jonghyun’s tongue swirled around the head, eventually dipping down to let it go to the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he hummed around Minhyun, the glee evident in his eyes when Minhyun grunts and pulls harder on Jonghyun’s head.

Jonghyun sucked on the top, and flattened his tongue. He touched his scrotum while looking at Minhyun, his hands rapidly moving up and down his dick. “Mr. Hwang, I think about you all the time. I also failed my test because I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my name, and I forget even more test material.”

 

It was evident in Minhyun’s hair that he was also shocked, and Jonghyun’s grin showed that he was getting a bit too confident. “Mr. Hwang, don’t just stand there, please, I want you so badly, or else I may just finish it myself. A lot of boys want me too, you know, it isn’t only you.”

Minhyun snapped out of his daze and pushed Jonghyun back to the table and spread his legs wide. It was no longer Jonghyun’s turn to be in control, and as Minhyun spread a generous amount of lube around his hole, he looked at it for a bit. 

“Oh, teacher, please put your fingers inside me, I want them so deep.” Jonghyun was ready to admit that he was awful at dirty talk. He was actually ready to admit that fifteen minutes before, but since no one was calling him out on it, he continued.

Minhyun’s fingers scissor in and out of Jonghyun, mostly because he was required to prepare himself before the scene started. He adds additional ones, until the number creeps up to four. Jonghyun’s all nerves and no one to undo them, and sweat begins to form on Minhyun’s forehead.

Minhyun pulls his pants even further down so that they pool down on the floor, and Jonghyun’s panting, moaning things without even thinking. “I don’t want to fail my test next period, Mr. Hwang, please go fast and hard, oh my god —”

And so, Minhyun is generous and pushes inside Jonghyun. The camera closes up on Jonghyun’s face, eyes hazy and rolling to the back of his head as Minhyun begins to move. “Mr. Hwang, it feels so good, right there, right there, right there,” he chants more and more.

Minhyun pulls Jonghyun’s head back as his thrusts become more erratic, asking him, “What else do you want me to do, Jonghyun?”

“Ugh, please, Mr. Hwang, come inside me. I want to feel all of you and all the time, god, I want you to spread me open,” 

When the camera closes up on Jonghyun, he licked his lips, he moans louder, and he smiled more. Jonghyun knew that playing the teacher’s whore had to have some sort of truth to it. 

When Minhyun hit his sweet spot, the moan that was forced out of Jonghyun speeds up Minhyun’s pace, becoming more desperate, and soon Jonghyun’s body was wrapped around Jonghyun, their mouths closing together, all teeth and saliva.

Minhyun does keep his promise and releases inside Jonghyun, his body falling on the desk as he cums at the same time, spurting white liquid all over his stomach. Jonghyun’s breathing becomes heavy, and he laughs as Minhyun pulls out of him, the camera trying to get one last shot of his hole, leaking out.

—

Jonghyun gets a message from Minki asking if he can pick up dish soap on the way home, and after he takes a hot shower in the building, he comes outside. The director said there was obviously going to be editing, and Jonghyun could come back for that in a few days.

“Jonghyun!” The ever-so-familiar voice called from behind. 

He turned back around to see Minhyun in casual clothing, jogging behind him.

“So, ignoring the fact that we just made a porno together, what’s up?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! please leave comments!! they make me happy and encourage me to write more!!


End file.
